The invention relates to a method for remote diagnosis and central error evaluation of decentralized electrical devices, with an integrated telecommunications device. It also relates to a decentralized electronic device with an integrated telecommunications device.
As examples of decentralized electrical devices with an integrated telecommunications device, so-called radiophones re known, which are a combination of a car radio and a GSM telephone in the same housing. Interlinked driver information systems, in the form of a combined navigation system and mobile phone, for use in motor vehicles are also known.
Such systems are quite complex and have numerous functionalities cooperating with one another. The problem in the development and operation of such combined electrical devices is that because of their complexity, they cannot be tested completely in the laboratory; instead, new technical problems can arise when they are used in the field.
Usually, the errors that occur become known to the manufacturer only from complaints and returns of the devices involved, and at the manufacturer, these errors can be statistically evaluated to only a limited extent. The statistical basis for error evaluations is therefore quite small, and the resultant provisions to be taken are limited. Furthermore, the reaction time for eliminating errors and correspondingly rebuilding all the electrical devices that are in the field is too long.